The Cage of Summer
by N0W WHAT
Summary: Since that summer, it felt like my heart was locked in a cage." The story line has little to do with the Harry Potter books, except some of the character names and a few other things. Eventually will be PG13 for thematic elements.
1. Chapter 1: First Impression

**The Cage of Summer  
**_by N0W WHAT_

_Disclaimer:_ None of the HP characters belong to me.

_Author's Note:_ The formatting for this story was kind of difficult to write, because of all the thoughts and dialogue and narration. So, _italic _shall be Hermione's thoughts and narration. Sorry it's so confusing.

_Author's Note 2: _Heehee, I reposted this chapter since I felt like there was something missing in the end. Just some things to tie up the loose ends. :) Enjoy! Leave comments please, but no flames, I beg you...

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Summer had just begun. It was the day the cicadas had started singing. That was when Draco came to our home._

"Hermione, Emily, Haley…come out here and say hello." _My sisters and I walked out of the living room and into the entryway, looking at our mom and the guest._

"Come on in. Girls, this is my old friends son, Draco. He's going to be staying with us for a while so be nice to him" _Whoaaa…he's like an angel…_

"I'm Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you." _He's just like an angel in a picture book. _

"On the left is my oldest daughter, Haley. She's a second year student at a junior college. On my right is my youngest, Emily. She'll be in 5th year next year. And in the middle is Hermione. She's going into her 7th year. Draco is a 6th year. So she's closest to you, Draco."

_That was my first impression of Draco. While his recently divorced parents were arguing over custody, he was going to be staying with us. He was a perfect gentleman, and smart too. _

Flashback

"Where shall I take these dishes?"

"Please, please. Take a seat!" _My mother loved him._ "You could learn a lot from him girls."

Flashback

"Emily, you'll be in 5th year, so you're working on Arithmacy right? Let's see…in this case."

"Wow, you're even faster than my sisters," _Even my little sister loved him._

Flashback End

_To me..._

"Huh? You're going to school on summer vacation?" _I was dressed in my Muggle summer school uniform, and Draco had appeared on the stairs._

"Yeah, well…I'm going to one of my friends' soccer games," _I wasn't sure if he knew what soccer was, but surprisingly, he did know._

"Really? Cool. Ever since I was a kid my mom always said, 'You can't play sports! You'll get hurt!' She's kind of overprotective," _Draco stood there laughing in a casual blue jeans and white t-shirt outfit._

"Hmmm…. Do you want to come with me?" _Immediately, his eyes lit up even more._

"Wow! Really?" _...So cute!_

_To a girl with only sisters, Draco was a breath of fresh air. We walked quietly to the field, until we met up with my friend, Ginny. _

"OOOOHHH! Who is he? He's so cute!" _No surprise, Ginny was all over Draco. With delicate features and soft-looking, white-blond hair, hewas just the kind of person who would attract attention from people across the field._

"This is my family friend, Draco Malfoy. You're scaring him…" _But Ginny kept staring at him with teddy bear eyes, taking in every inch of him. I could tell that she was struggling to not squeeze him._

"That's rude! I am not! Malfoy? As in the Malfoy the resort company?" _What? This was new to me._

"Oh, you've heard of my father's company?"

"Sure! I'm the queen of part-time work during tourist season! Call me Ginny." _Ginny stuck out her hand and Draco brought it up to his lips, kissing it softly. _

_Hmm…so he's a rich kid. Maybe that's why he's so classy. _

**PHWEEE** _I was ripped away from my thoughts by the loud whistle sounding._

"Oh! The game starts in 5 minutes." _Ginny squealed._ "There's a good spot over there," _Ginny led us towards an empty spot in the stands. Then, **he** showed up, whacking me on the back to get my attention._

"Hey, you're late!" _He slowly jogged in front of us, clad in his red, white, and black soccer uniform and cleats._

"Eeek!" _Grrr, that stupid idiot. _"Potter?!" _I couldn't help but snap at him. He was just so annoying!_

"Root for me, okay?" _And again he grinned that boyish smile that lured in all the girls…except me that is._

"Grrr…you creep. I hope you lose!" _I yelled to him as he ran over to the rest of the team. The only response I __got was a quick wave of the hand._

"Heehee, it's only morning and you two are already going at it! Potter is definitely interested in you," _Ginny was constantly bugging me about this. And I hated it._

"No, he isn't, Ginny!" _But like always, the answer was the same. _"There's no way he is."

"Don't try and deny it, Hermione!" _Ginny jabbed me in the forehead_. "You've got a strong will…but at the crucial moment you always run away! It's a bad habit of yours. I know you don't hate him!" _She stood there, feet firmly planted on the ground, hands on her hips, and a frown on her face. Man, this girl was stubborn._

"Let's go, Draco," _You're right Ginny…I get it already…_

After the Game 

_Not long after the game, we headed out to a party to celebrate our team's victory._

"Say, Draco. I'm sorry for dragging you to the part after. You must have been bored."

"No, not at all. I had fun," _He had a relaxed, calm smile on his face, like his mind was elsewhere. _"It's been a long time sinceI had this much fun."

_Oh, that's right. But...how could he have fun when his parents were in the middle of a divorce? _

"Draco...Do you like staying at our house?" _He was so much fun to have around, and my parents sure loved him. Suddenly, I came up with an idea. Brilliant, if I do say so myself._

"Yeah, I love it,"

"Then you should stay with us...through summer vacation," _I grinned gently, hoping that he would consider my offer. Draco shoved his hands into his jean's pockets, and a slow smile spread over his face._

"Okay. Thanks Hermione."_I'd like to have a brother...like Draco._

_At least....that was my first impression._

**Chapter 1 End**

* * *

_Author's Note: _Well, how was it? This is going to be a short fic, probably no longer than 5 chapters long. I know that it's really out of the whole Harry Potter storyline, but this is just for fun. :) Reviews would be nice! But, please, no excessive flaming! And thanks to my beta reader, PurpleMidnightCrystal. xD 


	2. Chapter 2: Fooled

**The Cage of Summer****  
**_by N0W WHAT_

_Disclaimer:_ None of the HP characters belong to me.

_Author's Note:_ The formatting for this story was kind of difficult to write, because of all the thoughts and dialogue and narration. So, _italic _shall be Hermione's narration. 'Single quote' is her thoughts. Sorry it's so confusing.

_Author's Note 2: _**This chapter is N0T beta read.** I am currently looking for a new/backup beta reader. If you are interested, please email me or leave a comment. :D I'm not so happy with this chapter as I was with the last. Oh well. I will most likely repost this chapter after it has been beta read.

_Last Chapter:_

"Draco...Do you like staying at our house?" _He was so much fun to have around, and my parents sure loved him. Suddenly, I came up with an idea. Brilliant, if I do say so myself._

"Yeah, I love it,"

"Then you should stay with us...through summer vacation," _I grinned gently, hoping that he would consider my offer. Draco shoved his hands into his jeans pockets, and a slow smile spread over his face._

"Okay. Thanks Hermione."_I'd like to have a brother...like Draco._

_At least... that was my first impression._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

"Hermione!" _I was jerked out of my peaceful thoughts at the call of my name._

"What, Mom?" _The summer heat was starting to close in on us, and today was a particularly hot day. Dressed in a light yellow breezy summer dress, I had nothing to do but sit and think, while eating my cherry Popsicle._

"Draco said he was going to the library to study but he forgot his new library card. Can you go bring it to him?" _And go out into that unbearable heat?_

"What about Emily and Haley?"

"Emily is at a party and Haley is cramming for her exams. You're not doing anything anyway, are you? If you go now you can still catch him." _Not doing anything? I was doing….oh, right. Well, I don't mind but…_

I set out towards the local library in search of Draco. I hadn't gotten more than a couple blocks away from our house when I spotted him.

"Oh! Dra—" _He turned the corner. What? The library's in the opposite direction. Where is he going?_

_With not much choice, I followed behind him, passing by the town I knew, and entering the downtown I was not familiar with. As Draco turned into an alley, I looked above at the rusty sign hanging above my head, which looked like it was close to dropping onto the sidewalk. "Bar." Bar?_

_When I turned to the alley, I realized that it wasn't an alley after all. It was a set of stairs leading to a door with worn letters on it. I made my way down the stairs and read the word. "Eclipse." What could he be doing in a place like this…_

_I opened the door, and immediately loud, deafening music blasted into my ears. The lyrics I could make out were certainly not pleasant._

_"…_I bet you want the goodies.  
Bet you thought about it.  
Got you all hot and bothered.  
Mad cause I talk about them.  
Lookin for the goodies  
Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar  
Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh…"

_What…? What is this place?_

_Frantically searching the sea of heads, my eyes rested upon that whitish-blond hair so much different from anyone else's._

_Oh…oh good, there he is. Phew. _

"Dra—" _Again, my words were cut off by what I saw. Draco had walked over to a group of four or five girls, with a glass of what I supposed to be alcohol. He bent down and placed his free hand on the neck of a shorthaired brunette wearing barely anything. Other than that, she was without doubt beautiful. Suddenly, without warning or any sort of sign, he pulled her in and the two played a fierce game of tongue hockey. What was this?_

_For a second, Draco pulled his head up and looked straight at me. I could see his lips turn up into a slight smirk. He bent back down to the girl, then once more looked up at me, chuckling slightly this time. _

"Oh…!" _I don't know why, but…I turned around and ran. Why…why? Why did he do that?_

"Hermione? Did you find Draco?"

"No." _I ran past my mother and up the stairs to my room. What was that about? He looked like he…wanted me to see it…_

knock knock

"Don't come in,"_ Oh no! The lock is…too late. In walked Draco Malfoy, complete with smirk._

"Hm. You must really hate me now. I heard you went out of your may to try to bring me my library card. I told your mother that we must have missed each other."

_I couldn't believe it. That little lying bastard. How could he?_

"You're such a two-face. You've been tricking us all of this time. You're a liar," _I was outraged. We welcome him to our house, and he…_

"Hm. That's what all girls say," _Taking a drag out of his cigarette, he examined his clean polished nails. _

"Don't you _dare_ lump me with all your girls!"

"I'm sorry but…you're a girl, right? All girls are the same. Am I wrong?" _I didn't know what to say. That selfish git._

"I don't care who you hang out with…but don't bring the stench into my house!" _Maybe it was the smell of liquor, cigarette smoke, and cheap perfume that was making me nauseous. Or maybe just the whole situation at hand._

"Okay. Next time I'll take a shower first." _Grrrr._

"And don't even thing about trying anything with Emily or Haley. Got that?" _If he was going to be such a self-absorbed, perverted asshole, at least he could keep themout of it._

"Okay." _I thought so, punk…_"Then you'll have to do."

_WAIT. What! I couldn't take it anymore. Snatching the cigarette out of his mouth, I snapped at him._

"What the _hell _is a _fifteen year old_ doing _smoking_?" _I dropped the filth into the glass of water he had brought it._

"Heh…Ha ha ha ha!" _Excuse me? He was…laughing?_

"I like you, Hermione. You're the first person…who's ever said anything like that to me….Okay, I've got it. I wont touch Emily or Haley. But you'll have to cooperate with me,"

_Before I could really digest at that, he leaned in and **kissed** me on the lips. _

**SLAP**

"Ah! What are you doing?" _I couldn't help yelling.__What did he think he was playing at? Cooperate with you what?_

"That's my pay off. I'm starting to like playing the 'good boy.' It's convenient. I think it works…for you guys, too. After all, I'm gonna be staying here all summer. Right, Hermione?"_ With one last smirk, he turned and walked out of the door. I just wished that it had been our lives he had walked out of._

_As I wiped my lips, realization dawned on me. _

'_Oh…oh no…That was my first kiss! I'll hate him forever!'_

'_Angel. I said…He was like "an angel." He's a demon! God I smell like cigarettes now…'_

**Chapter 2 End****

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**Yikes. Sorry for the wait.**I NEED A NEW BETA READER Email me if you're interested**Anyways, reviews would be nice! But, please, no excessive flaming! I've posted Chapter 2 of **How to Deal **!Thanks for putting up with me guys!


End file.
